The After Of My Life
by writtensky33
Summary: After the battle and the fear of losing Renesmee...I thought our life would be perfect forever. I love my family more than life itself...my vampire forever life.
1. Uncertain Future

Her long, red, messy hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. The sun began to arise and so did she. She sat up and left the warmth of my arms. She looked behind me and gave a quick smile. Renesmee walked to the window and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Her perfection stunned me as usual; but this moment made me want to cry. The sun gave her skin a little sparkle and made her face light up. Her eyes closed and lips into a smile.

Edward came in and slipped on the bed next to me. We didn't sleep anymore, but I always held Renesmee while she did. I could see her dreams because of her warm, light touch. He kissed the top of my hand and held me. Renesmee turned around and crawled in between us.

The sun bursts into the room, letting us all shine like diamonds, the reflection bouncing off the walls. _Mommy, am I pretty? _Renesmee thought. "Lovely" Edward answered. I knew in that moment we were all safe and sound. Everything all fell into place. Then we smelled the mutt.

I was still mad at Jacob for imprinting on her _and _calling her _Nessie_.

In a split second Edward was at the window watching him. It didn't matter though, I could hear him panting and whining. Edward rolled his eyes. "He wants to see Renesmee"

I nodded and Edward left. Renesmee and I changed in quiet. With her rapid growing, Alice has had to buy her tons of new clothes. She's stopped growing for now. Renesmee put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a navy blue sweater and a put a navy blue bow in her hair. "Adorable" I said, smiling. She smiled and I could tell she was excited to see Jacob.

She and Jacob spend a lot of time together. He lets her ride on his back and they explore the woods.

We then go outside where it's strangely warm out for this time of the morning. Jacob yawns and his mouth is bigger than Renesmee's head.

"Let's all go for a run this time" I suggest, wanting to spend more time with my family. "Great idea!" Alice squeals, as she swings off a tree branch and lands lightly on her feet. Soon the whole family is here and we decide to go off.

Before we go, Renesmee silently holds my hand. _Can we hunt? _She thinks. Edward and I nod. "Of course" I say. Jacob rolls his eyes and glares at me. Then we all take off running. The rush of the wind in my hair, my eyes wide open. Renesmee and I stop while the others keep going. We spot a deer. "Mommy will get it. Stay here" I tell her. She sits quietly on the log, biting her lip impatiently. I kill the deer and let her drink. But seeing her drinking, the blood dripping down her chin, it scares me.

For a split second I see her grown up and looking like Victoria. Her hair is messy and ratted, her eyes a bright red and blood drips from her mouth. She's dressed in a Volturi robe. Soon, Alice is patting my back and Renesmee is holding my hand. The love of my family shocks me back. I struggle to hold on to my thoughts. I sit down and barely listen to the questions they are asking me. I just stare at my beautiful little Renesmee and wonder about her future and what blood will fall during it.

THE END


	2. Goodbye

We flew through the trees with such ease and grace. I was truly meant to be a vampire, there was no denying that. There's no such thing as time now. This was our **forever**.

But now we have to leave Forks. People were starting to get suspicious; saying things like "You haven't grown much at all" or "you haven't aged a bit, literally" even though those might be compliments to some people, these were dangerous words. After our family hunts we all head back home where piles of boxes are stacked high and ready to go. Charlie isn't going to be happy with us leaving, but Carlisle made a simple excuse for us to leave. "Tell him Renesmee is sick, and we need to take her to a special hospital in New York and live there for a while"

What we won't tell him is a "while" is years. I guess what he won't know won't kill him.

Of course I'm sad we are leaving. I've grown to love Forks. Not just because of the many human and few vampire memories I've had here. I've also grown to love the forever cloudy sky, the mist in the forest, and the greenest of green scenery.

I'll miss Forks, and my dad Charlie. I've drug him through a hell he shouldn't have to suffer. I ran off many times, married a vampire, and got knocked up; all in my short human teen years. I owe him more than my life.

I knocked on the hollow sounding door, and soon hear giggles from inside. When she opens the door I realize I'm not ready to say goodbye. "Hi Jess" I say. "Oh hi Bella" she sounded disappointed like she said "oh you're here." Her eyes then slowly grow wide. "You look….grown up" is all she can say. I smile and nod. "Don't we all?" I ask with a smile that hurts.

Then Mike walks next to her, putting a strong arm around her waist. He's shocked too. "Well hi Bella! How's Renesmee?" he smiles. His eyes light up. I guess he still has that spark for me. "Hi Mike. She's um.." my voice trails off. Then we all stand in awkward silence.

"I have something to tell you" I whisper, looking down at my pale hands. They both look worried by my sad tone. I take a gulp and feel my throat burn from holding back the tears. I look up. "I'm leaving Forks for a while. Renesmee is really sick and we need to take her to a hospital in Seattle"

Their reactions were total opposites. Jessica had a faint smile on her face with eyes of slight worry. Mike looked devastated.

Charlie on the other hand looked like I just died. Like I had dropped on the floor and bled to death right in front of him. I might as well have, by the way I've hurt him. "Bells, you can't leave. Not again" this time he couldn't hold the emotions back. A thin stream of tears rolled down his face. He gave me the strongest hug, and his scent didn't bother me a bit. "I'm so sorry" I whispered, my voice cracking.

He pulled back and cleared his throat. "I guess Renesmee needs to get better"

And that was that…..

I'm not okay at saying goodbyes.


End file.
